


The Stress of Losing You

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Jumin Han is full of worry about losing his wife and finally cannot take it anymore. (Post-normal ending)





	The Stress of Losing You

_Do you honestly think I could live without you? Do you truly believe I could have made it another day without you? _

There Jumin Han sat silent as can be watching over the young woman. He'd woken up not too long ago, his never ending occurring nightmare replayed in his head. It was almost taunting. The echo of your voice speaking those harsh, cruel words made his heart pinch. _You would never say those things . . right?_

As much as he would like to say his dreams didn't affect him, he couldn't lie to you. He unbuttoned the top of his night shirt; it was so hot. How could you be sleeping so soundly under the covers? He gently leaned down to cup your face, letting out a breath he didn't now he was holding. You stirred slightly, lips parting. _My love, my angel._

He felt his fingers tremble against your cheeks. "S-sweetheart. . .?" he called to you. How selfish he was to wake you to comfort his own thoughts. "Please." After waiting a moment he, without even realizing it, began to scoop your body up against him. Startled, you awoke calling his name. 

"Jumin-?" 

"Please, my love, just love me. Don't leave me." Hesitantly, you wrapped your arms around him. What could possibly be wrong? Only a few hours ago the two of you were laughing, happy as can be during dinner. He had fallen asleep tucked against your body, soundless and what looked to be at peace. 

"What's wrong, Jumin?" you asked, and when he didn't answer, "I'm not going anywhere." He only tightened his grip. 

"It could be years, months, days, hours. . . it could be at any given time. I dream at night of you falling out of love with me, hating me, and during the day I am haunted by worrisome thoughts of you leaving without a trace. You could do it at any moment. I work for hours every day. I can only do so much to keep you by my side. At times I find myself with thoughts of locking you up, putting little ties around those wrists and keeping you all to myself." Jumin buried his face into your hair, breathing in deeply. "Would you think of me selfish if I tried to? I know I promised you a normal life. . .but all I want to do is love you with everything I have. I want your everything. I want to be worthy of having you." Jumin ran his nose down the curve of your neck and across your shoulder. He yanked at the shirt you wear down, revealing your skin. He planted surprisingly soft kisses on your skin. 

"Jumin. . ," you whined. There was a sickening weight in your stomach. It'd been so long since you felt him this anxious, this stressed. How long has this been going on? You shifted yourself to face him properly causing Jumin to lift his head. He looked so pitiful. His eyes were watery, tired looking. His hair disheveled, you could see the knots in them already. His shirt was hanging open, giving you access to his bare chest. You slipped your arms around his bare middle, squeezing him tightly. He relaxed and his head hang low. "I'm not going anywhere. I promised you at the alter I'd spend every day and night loving you with my everything. Not a day passes where I don't sit and think of how lucky I am to have you. I'm more in love than ever, Jumin. You are my forever, you know this."

You only hear Jumin take a deep breath. His thumb rubbed your side slowly, holding you in place. "I don't deserve you. Everyone tells me this as if I didn't know. I want to be better for you." 

"Jumin, you gave up your _job_ for me. You gave up everything. You're starting from the bottom all by yourself, building and growing this new thing that is all your own. We're married, we live in our own home together. I get to spend every day married to you. If anything, I'm the one who doesn't deserve _you_." 

The man only brings his hands up to hold your face close to his own. He leans down and kissed you. He pulled back and rubbed your noses together. "There's nothing I can do that will be enough. I want to give you everything you've ever dreamt of, desired, needed. I'm selfish, love. I want to be your everything. I want you to depend on me, need me, want me."

"Love, you know you are everything to me. You are what I love most. Everyone knows this. My mothers calls and the first thing she asks is how we are. She teases me saying I'm like a love sick little girl. I love you, Jumin. You're my husband, you know. I want to spend my whole life loving you. I want a family with you. I want everything with you. Without you, I feel as if I'm missing a piece of me."

"Marrying you is the best thing I've ever done," he said quietly. This thumbs rubbed your cheeks as he lifted your face up once more to kiss you. He allowed himself to lose himself in you. He released whatever tension he had and fell into your body, knocking the both of you down onto the bed. His kisses were long and hard, his arms wrapping around you to accommodate with the new position. Not once did he let go of you. He ran his hands up and down your body, urging you to be closer. The sound of your breathes, the feeling of your every movement, your kisses. . . there was nothing he could compare it to. 

Once, not that long ago, Jumin would've scoffed if someone told him that in the future he'd be married to a woman he felt as if he couldn't live without. He'd have laughed if they told him he'd quit the company, prepared to face the wrath of his father, for her. He'd have told them they were delusional if they said he'd fall hopelessly in love within eleven days. Today, though, he couldn't bare the thought of anything being any sort of different. 

_Everything happens for a reason, right? _

Could it be that perhaps he truly did deserve you? Could it be that he found his heaven, his safe place, his future all in one woman? 

Jumin lifted himself from you, ending your kiss. His hair hung low, his shirt down completely exposing him, his breathes heavy. "I love you, my wife." He rolled the two of you to the side, his eyes watching you carefully. 

"I love you, _my husband_." Your voice was quiet. How could this simple title make his heart feel as if it were going to burst? How does someone make him feel this way so easily, effortlessly? "Don't worry about us anymore, please. I will be here until the day I die and even after that my heart will still be yours. I am yours forever, Jumin, and you are mine."

His smile was all she needed to know he understood. 


End file.
